


Shiver

by Icecat62



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecat62/pseuds/Icecat62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser needs to stop eating late dinners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiver

**Author's Note:**

> Dil's word of the month challenge.  
> Originally posted on RedSuitsYou@yahoogroups.com.

He felt a shiver of anticipation go down his spine as he followed her down the hall toward the office that she occupied. Stalking her form the way Diefenbaker would stalk a rabbit, he kept his movements silent.

She turned around and sneered at him, her beautiful face a mask of disdain and contempt.

Shutting the door behind him, he slowly began to undo his Sam Browne, his fingers undoing the buttons of his red serge with neat precise movements.

She watched him, never moving, never speaking, her eyes glittering with hatred.

He moved soundlessly toward her, then stood looking down at her pale face, his blue eyes boring into hers. Without any warning he captured her mouth in a kiss, crushing her smaller frame against his body, reveling in the way she fought against him.

Her small fists first pummeled his shoulders and chest, then they clasp around his back as he leaned her over the large wooden desk.

Pushing papers aside, he pressed himself between her thighs, letting her know exactly what he wanted.

She moaned and spread her legs wider, inviting him to take her.

A shiver of lust ran up his spine as he yanked his jodhpurs down. Pulling back, he reached a hand down and ripped her satin panties from her body, tossing them carelessly to the side.

Running his hands up her thighs, he pushed the gray material of her designer skirt up, exposing the golden hair between her legs.

Looking directly into her eyes, he moved back between her legs, groaning as he plunged himself deep within her moistness, crying out her name. "Stella!"

**********************************

Fraser awoke with a start, his heart pounding in fear, a shiver of revulsion and a feeling of total dismay ran through him. Blinking rapidly, he looked around him, relieved to find he wasn't at the twenty-seventh precinct. He was on the floor of Ray's apartment. Various food containers lay about the coffee table. Diefenbaker opened an eye and observed him from the sofa where he lay curled in a ball.

Taking deep cleansing breaths, he stood and ran a hand over his head as Ray rushed into the room and switched on the lamp. Fraser blinked as his eyes adjusted to the harsh light. Ray looked at him questioningly.

"Are you okay Fraze? I mean...I heard ya' yell, but..." He gestured around the room, trying to see what had made Fraser yell so loudly. He hadn't understood what he had said because he had been half asleep himself.

Fraser ran a hand over his face and looked away from Ray, feeling a wave of guilt wash over him. There was no way he could tell his friend what he had been dreaming of. "It's nothing...I was having a...nightmare."

Ray grinned at him and pointed at the empty cartons of food. "Hey, I warned you to not mix salmon with egg foo young. It'll get cha' every time."

Fraser nodded his head weakly and gave him a small smile. "I'm sorry I woke you."

"Hey no problem. See ya' in the morning."

With that Ray flipped the light switch off and left the room.

Crawling back under the blanket on the floor, Fraser tried to go back to sleep. Diefenbaker gave a short wuff.

"Look who's talking! At least I don't eat food out of a garbage can."

He turned his back on the wolf. The last thing he needed was Diefenbaker telling him what to eat and what not to eat.

As he closed his eyes, he shivered again. It had been a nightmare indeed. If he were going to have a sexual dream, then at least he could have been with Francesca. Keeping her image in his minds eye, he drifted off to sleep, hoping that this time his dream would be a good one.

END


End file.
